konohalibraryfandomcom-20200214-history
Enton: Kagu-tsuchi
The Amaterasu is sometimes described as an ocular jutsu that ignites a peculiar black fire at the focal point of the user, sometimes directly upon a sighted target.Naruto chapter 389, page 1 Though said to represent the light of the material world, the flames conjured by the jutsu do not actually give off any light.Naruto Databook 3, page 274''Naruto'' chapter 397, page 3 It is one of the most famous of the Kaleidoscope Sharingan's ocular jutsu, even rumored to be everlasting.Naruto chapter 264, page 5 Amaterasu stands as one of the most prestigious of the ocular jutsu of the Kaleidoscope Sharingan, as Sasuke Uchiha was not considered to be Itachi Uchiha's brother until he used this jutsu.Naruto chapter 477, page 9 Etymology The word "En" (炎) has been used several times to describe Amaterasu; Amaterasu is consistently described as flames rather than fire (火). Thus, Enton would mean Flame release. The word Kagu-tsuchi (加具土命) is the name of the Shinto Kami of fire and agricultural change, which can be interpreted as meaning glittering earth or Affixed auxiliary earth life. His name in this form refers not to fire, but to the material most associated with fire: earth and trees, as well as Mount Kagu.http://www.furutasigaku.jp/efuruta/ebeppu/ebeppu.html The mountain itself is connected with the famous myth of the sun goddess Amaterasu's retreat from the world.http://cogito.ucdc.ro/2012/vol4n2/ro/8_the-sakaki.pdf Kagu-tsuchi's birth caused the death of his mother Izanami. He was subsequently slain by his father, Izanagi, and his blood that was spilled by Izanagi's Totsuka no Tsurugi birthed additional new kami. In a similar fashion, Sasuke Uchiha uses his ocular powers to freely modify the chakra structure of the flames of his black fire into piercing weapons, which cause whatever they cut to burst into flames. In that respect, this use of the jutsu is referred to as Enton: Kagu-tsuchi, as these piercing weapons play the role of Kagu-tsuchi's inadvertent murder of his mother.Naruto chapter 464, page 2 Naruto chapter 585, page 7 This is shown particularly when Sasuke kills Zetsu with a blade.Naruto chapter 553, page 15''Naruto'' chapter 553, pages 16-17 Zetsu is a flawed clone of Hashirama Senju, a shinobi famous for his Wood Style ninjutsu, which Zetsu had been capable of to some degree''Naruto'' chapter 545, page 14, and shown yet again when Sasuke uses Enton: Kagu-Tsuchi and Enton: Susanoo Kagu-Tsuchi to attack the Ten tails, who is referred to by the 9 tails as the progenitor of the land.Naruto chapter 632, pages 19-20''Naruto'' chapter 634, page 7 Abilities Originally, it was suggested that the Enton: Kagu-Tsuchi's purpose was to freely modify flames created using "Amaterasu".Naruto chapter 463, page 15. This places it as a supplementary jutsu to "Amaterasu". Later however, it was shown that the primary purpose of the Enton: Kagu-Tsuchi, is to ignite flames using the user's body or their chakra as a point of origin, as opposed to "Amaterasu", which ignited flames where they were looking.Naruto chapter 632, page3 19-20.Naruto chapter 641, page 12. In hindsight, this explains how Sasuke Uchiha was able to project flames onto his Susano'o, outside of his vision.Naruto chapter 463, page 15. Flames created using this method, are referred to as "Enton" or "Flame Release", according to Sasuke Uchiha.Naruto chapter 464, page 12. It is not clear this is a new nature or a nickname. When using his Susano'o to use the flames offensively, the jutsu takes on the name "Enton: Susano'o Kagu-Tsuchi".Naruto chapter 633, page 12. When used alongside Naruto Uzumaki's Futon: Rasenshuriken, it was commented that the chakra ratios of the two jutsu had matched perfectly.Naruto chapter 634, page 15'Naruto'' chapter 641, page 11 Minato Namikaze, the 4th hokage, would later nickname this combination "shakuton kourin shippu shikkoku no ya zeroshi" or "Scorch Release: Halo Gale Jet Black Arrow Style Zero".'Naruto'' chapter 634, page 15 Although this suggests that Wind and Fire elements make up the Shakuton element, Naruto Uzumaki had purposefully used his Rasenshuriken with the intention of strengthening Sasuke's Kagu-Tsuchi. The 2nd Hokage, Tobirama, thought this was the strongest Kagu-Tsuchi he had ever witnessed.'Naruto'' chapter 634, page 14'Naruto'' chapter 633, page 15 The secondary purpose of the Enton: Kagu-Tsuchi, is to manipulate the chakra form of the black flames, causing them to have the power to cut through objects.'Naruto'' chapter 464, page 12'Naruto'' chapter 553, page 15 Vol 49, page 185.jpg|Enton: Kagu-tsuchi 463 Vol 50, page 8.jpg|Enton: Kagu-tsuchi 464 Vol 58, page 170.png|Sasuke kills Zetsu with Enton: Kagu-tsuchi 553 Chapter 574, page 15.png|Enton: Kagu-tsuchi 574 SJA Chapter 634, page 12-13-crop.png|Enton: Susanoo Kagu-Tsuchi Sasuke Uchiha's completed Kaleidoscope Sharingan has allowed him to improve the use of the ocular jutsu Susanoo in conjunction with Amaterasu, Enton, and Enton: Kagu-tsuchi. He was previously unable to use these powers in conjunction, because his eyesight failed him.Naruto chapter 384, page 9''Naruto'' chapter 574, page 14 The heap of Amaterasu Sasuke uses with Susanoo has a spiral in it's center to signify the level of shape manipulation.Naruto chapter 553, page 16 This suggests that the flames are under some influence of the ocular jutsu Susanoo.Naruto chapter 478, page 15 Weaker flames carry the "pattern" appearance of flames produced by the ocular jutsu Amaterasu.Naruto chapter 464, page 2''Naruto'' chapter 484, page 9 Users *Sasuke Uchiha References